


Strings of Fate

by Egobang_for_dayz



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Ancient Greece, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demigod!Brian, Greek Grumps, Greek gods, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oracle AU, Oracle!Dan, Other, artist!Arin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egobang_for_dayz/pseuds/Egobang_for_dayz
Summary: Arin Hanson is a traveling artist down on his luck. He climbs a mountain searching for a Muse to save his art, and finds more than he bargained for. Now he must go on the quest of his life and save the land before it's too late.





	Strings of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Oracle AU! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The first time Arin met the Oracle, he had climbed the mountain in search of a muse. There was a rumor in the town nestled at the base that a muse lived alone on the mountain side. Arin's best friend Suzy ran the inn there, and had told him the rumor once, though she seemed very convinced it was just that. A story; and nothing more. 

Arin was lost. Very lost. He had been wandering for days, all sense of direction stripped from him. Arin had dropped his map in a river along the way, and it felt like every branch was hitting him on purpose, grasping at his cloak like hands. It didn't help that it was winter. Suzy had warned him climbing the mountain now was a bad idea, but he needed to find the muse. His face stung with cold, his hands and feet were red and numb. Low on food, completely lost, he was certain he would die out here, frozen to death on the mountainside. He pushed his way into a clearing when he finally spotted a small cottage. Smoke was billowing up from the chimney, and Arin could just imagine the warmth inside. He knew this must be it, the place he had been searching for. His art lately had been lacking, his paintings selling for less and less. But this, this little cottage held the answers he so desperately searched, Arin could feel it. With a shaking fist, Arin rapped on the door. 

"Come in!" A gentle voice called. It was almost heavenly, so silky and smooth. That must be what a muse sounds like, Arin was sure of it. Hope swelling in his chest, he opened the door and stepped inside. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dimly lit interior. Animal pelts were hung over the windows, blocking out almost all sunlight. Weak light poured in from the edges, mingling with the light from the fireplace. Sitting cross legged on the floor, knuckle bones scattered on the floor in front of him, was a tall lanky man, a mess of curls surrounding his head and face like a halo. White flowers were peaking out from his curls. He was looking down at the bones, and looked up when Arin came in. He grinned at Arin, and Arin forced back a gasp when he saw the other man's eyes. 

They were grey, and sightless, though they reflected the dancing flames of the fireplace. The other man wasn't quite looking at Arin, more to the side of him. A blind muse? Could it be possible? 

"Ah, Arin Hanson. I've been expecting you." The man spoke, his voice like liquid gold. "You're even more handsome in person." Arin was surprised. Maybe he wasn't blind after all. 

"How do you know who I am?" Arin asked, voice shaking just slightly. "And how do you know what I look like? Are you not blind?" It may have been rude, but Arin was never one to beat around the bush. The man laughed, and it was like the tinkling of heavenly bells. 

"I can see everything that is, was or ever will be. Just not with my eyes. I've seen our meeting for years now. I know more about you than your name and what you look like. I know you're a traveling artist, though you work alone. I know about Suzy and her wife Holly, Suzy is your oldest friend." Arin found himself even more confused. It was almost uncomfortable having this stranger know so much about him. Arin was sure they had never met before. 

"I thought you were a muse." Arin blurted out, not knowing what else to say. His mind was racing, trying to process everything this man had just said. 

"I am not. And the muses don't take kindly to people calling themselves that, trust me. I am an Oracle for Apollo. My name is Leigh Daniel Avidan. But most people just call me Dan." The man introduced himself. Arin scoffed, and a small smile played on the other man's lips. 

"You're an oracle? Yeah right. Don't oracles live in like huge houses, with dozens of maids and butlers? Not alone on a mountain?" Arin was pretty sure this was just some blind guy playing a joke. Arin saw another man come in from the back, dressed in black cloaks and with piercing blue eyes. Wait a second, Arin had seen him around before. He must know Suzy and Holly, and had heard Arin was coming up here. 

"Your friend back there must have told you I was coming, I know I've seen him in town." Arin laughed. He had the other man cornered. The joke was over now. 

"You can choose not to believe me if you like. But we will meet again soon." The Oracle turned back to the knuckle bones, and the man who had entered came to sit at his side. He whispered something to Dan, and Dan just smirked. Arin was allowed to stay and warm up, and when he left Dan waved farewell to Arin without looking up, and the other man gave him directions on how to get back down the mountain. Arin left feeling annoyed. Instead of finding a muse and saving his art, he had been made a fool of by some blind mountain man. Arin vowed never to return to this retched mountain. 

\---

It was spring the next time Arin found himself in the little town at the base of the retched mountain. Arin glared at it as he stepped inside the inn ran by his best friend and her wife, Holly. 

"Did you see the mountain on your way in?" Holly asked as she and Arin sat at a table. They were in the lobby of the inn, Arin was showing her his latest art. She always bought something from him when he was in town. Arin shrugged. 

"What about it?" The mountain hadn't looked any different to him. 

"It's the middle of spring, but the mountain is still dead. None of the trees have bloomed, the animals haven't returned. It's very strange. I'm worried." Arin couldn't understand why holly cared so much. It was probably just still cold up on the mountain. They changed to a new topic and chatted for a while before Holly selected a painting to buy. She always paid a high price for his work, despite his attempts to give her a discount for their friendship. 

As holly got up to hang her new painting, someone sat in the chair across from Arin. He was startled when he saw who it was. It was the man dressed in black cloaks he had seen in the mountain man's house the winter before. "What the hell do you want?" Arin snapped. He wasn't going to be mocked again. 

"You must return to the mountain. Daniel needs to see you. It's urgent." There was a small amount of panic in the other man's otherwise steal gaze. Arin eyed him warily. 

"Why does he need me?" Arin doubted this so called "oracle" actually needed him. He was a nobody, a traveling painter selling his work for pennies. If this man truly was an oracle, surely he could use someone better than Arin. 

"It has to be you. I can't explain, but he will. We have to go now though. There's not much time." The sense of urgency in the older man's voice pushed Arin over, besides, he was curious what he could possibly be needed for. Arin stood and told the other man to lead the way. When Arin had gathered his things, they began their trek up the mountain once more. 

The older man moved at an alarming pace. The branches that had snagged and snarled at Arin on his first trip up the mountain seemed to bend out of the way. They made it to the cottage in half a day, Arin exhausted by the journey. The older man hadn't even broken a sweat. Inside the cottage was warm and inviting, though it was as dimly lit as it had been the first time. This time Dan was seated in front of the fire place, an animal pelt wrapped tightly around him. His gaze was fixed on the fireplace, though he could not see it. He sat up straighter when the two men entered the cottage. 

"Brian? Have you returned with him?" Dan questioned without turning around. 

"I have." The older man, Brian, answered, his voice gruff. He walked across the cottage to Dan's side and extended a hand. Dan took it gently and Brian pulled Dan up to his feet, hooking one hand under dans arm. Dan stood on shaking legs, leaning heavily into Brian. They made their way back to the center of the room, Dan's steps slow and shuffling. He sat back down, in the place Arin had first seen him. His sightless eyes were focused on the floor in front of him. He reached one hand out to Arin. 

"Come, sit with me. We have much to discuss." Dan pulled out the knuckle bones Arin had seen before from seemingly nowhere. Arin sat cross legged in front of him and noticed they were each marked with different numbers, like dice. Arin had seen seers using them for divination before. Could he really be an oracle? 

"What do you want from me?" Arin asked. He watched as dan scattered the bones. Arin had no idea what any of them meant, but dan seemed annoyed by what they said. Before Arin could decide whether or not he should question dan, Dan's brows furrowed and he scooped the bones up. He scattered them again, but all the numbers were the same. 

"This land has been poisoned." Dan answered at last, picking up the bones yet again. Another toss, the same numbers. Arin waited patiently for him to continue. Suddenly Dan dropped the bones, and his eyes snapped to Arin's. Arin shifted uncomfortably at the way Dan was looking at him, seemed to be really looking at him. "A demon came to this mountain and infected it. I am one with this land, so he has infected me as well. The land is growing weaker by the day, and so am I. You have to help me." Arin noticed some of the flowers in his hair had wilted, and he had deep bags underneath his eyes. Arin felt a tug of sympathy, but he shut it down. He was not going to risk his life for some mountain man he didn't know. 

"Why should I? What's in it for me?" Arin asked, folding his arms over his chest. Dan's sightless gaze shifted to somewhere just to the right of Arin. 

"We are tied together by the strings of Fate. You are the only one who can help. It has been prophesied." Dan answered simply. Arin rolled his eyes. 

"The Fates? Please. Fuck the Gods. What have they ever done for me? Nothing." Suddenly Brian was standing in between them, towering over Arin. 

"How dare you speak to an Oracle that way? Have you no respect?" He demanded. Arin stood up to his full height. 

"He hasn't earned my respect." Arin snapped back. Brian opened his mouth to retort when a gentle hand taking his made him pause. 

"Brian." Dan said sternly from his place on the floor. Brian took one last look at Arin before sitting down next to Dan, their hands still clasped together. Dan gave Brian's hand a squeeze. 

"I'm sorry for my behavior." Brian finally uttered. Dan looked pleased with himself. 

"It's a nice change of pace to have someone speak so honestly with me." Dan gave Brian's hand a pat with his other hand. "Now, about our quest. I'll be honest, the land is dying, and I am dying with it. My powers are weak, and my life is fading a little every day. I need you, Arin. If you help me, I will teach you the secret to obtaining all the money you could ever dream of." Now that peaked Arin's interest. He didn't really want to go on a quest with this stranger, but if it meant untold riches, well; Arin could be persuaded. He couldn't leave this man to die anyway. 

"And I'll never have to return to this godforsaken mountain?" Arin added hopefully. Dan laughed at that. 

"Sure. You'll never have to return to the mountain." Dan agreed. "Then it's settled." Dan reached one hand out to Arin. With a shake of their hands, the deal was set. Dan seemed to pause before releasing Arin's hand. His fingers trailed over the younger man's, as if he was memorizing every curve of Arin's fingers. It was intimate in a way that made Arin nervous, but he guessed it was due to the older man's blindness. 

"One last question." Arin hurried to add before Dan stood up. Dan looked towards him, waiting for Arin to continue. "Why me?" It was the one thing Arin couldn't wrap his head around. Dan and Brian had both said it had to be him. But why? 

"Arin Hanson, the Gods selected you for this quest. You have been chosen." With that, Brian helped Dan over to a chair at a large wooden table. Brian disappeared into another room, and returned a moment later with a knapsack. Arin looked fully around for the first time. There was a dining room table with just a couple wooden chairs at it. The cottage was very humble, an animal hide stretched across the floor for a rug, a small kitchen in the corner and a door that led off to what Arin presumed was a bedroom. He really couldn't gather why an Oracle would live in such a small place, they were held in such high regard. 

"Will he be coming with?" Arin asked, glaring at Brian. It was bad enough he was going on a quest for a stranger, but he definitely didn't want this brute tagging along for the ride. 

"Brian? Oh no. He'll be staying here." Dan answered. Brian seemed uncomfortable with that. 

"Daniel-" Brian started to say something but Dan raised a hand. Brian got the message and continued to gather supplies for him. Arin was a little in awe of their relationship, how they seemed to speak without words. It made him curious, what exactly was their relationship?

"So where do we need to go?" Arin stood and walked to the table. He pulled out the chair next to Dan and sat down. Dan jumped a little at the sound of the chair scraping against the floor. The Oracle thought for a long moment. 

"I actually don't know. They have not shown me the answer." Dan answered honestly. Arin sighed a little. "But we should seek help at Olympus. At the very least, they can tell us where to go." Dan seemed so casual about that, like they could just show up at Olympus. Maybe he really was an oracle. "I know you still don't believe I am an Oracle, but I thank you for taking me on this quest anyway. We shall head into town today, and you can gather any supplies you need. We must set out tomorrow though, the sooner we get going the better." Arin was in shock, Dan seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. It was unnerving. Arin was not used to traveling with someone else, let alone someone who was blind. He was nervous for their journey. 

When Brian had finished putting things together for Dan, he helped the Oracle put on his boots and his cloak. Dan was dressed in white robes, tied at the waist and sleeves that billowed around his frail arms. After fastening a white cloak with a hood around Dan's shoulders, Brian draped an animal pelt over him, wolf, Arin guessed. 

"It's not too cold once we get off the mountain." Arin commented. It was spring, almost summer, and Arin worried Dan would end up too hot. 

"I'm always cold." Dan responded with a laugh. They bid farewell to Brian, who hugged Dan tightly and begged him to stay safe. Brian gave a cold nod to Arin. 

Dan knew exactly where he was going, much to Arin's surprise. Dan seemed to know where every rock was, when to duck under branches. He walked with confident steps, making Arin question his blindness once more. Dan paused to run his hand through a stream, before continuing. Arin did notice he was a little slow, like all the walking was exhausting him. Arin felt that pang of sympathy again, Dan looked as sick as he said was. By the time they got to town, Dan was moving at half the speed he had been. His breath was labored, and Arin noticed for the first time how thin he was. 

"Hey, are you ok?" Arin asked. Dan had paused and was leaning against a tree. Hesitantly he stretched a hand out and touched Dan's wrist. Dan fumbled for a moment before finding Arin's hand with his own. 

"I'm fine." Dan smiled weakly. "It's just been a very long time since I was last in town. I fear what people will say." Arin was surprised to hear Dan voice such a human fear. Arin squeezed the oracles hand. 

"I'll be here." Arin said, catching himself off guard. Why was he trying to comfort this stranger? Arin was a lone traveller for a reason. He hated having to take care of another person, he worked a certain way and didn't need anyone trying to change him or getting in his way. But something about Dan tugged at his heart strings, made him want to help. Arin shoved the thought away. He was only in this for the riches afterwards. Nothing else. 

Arin lead Dan through a back alley, which put them into the back room of the inn. "Suzy!" Arin called. Suzy appeared a moment later, looking confused. "We need a room, but we need to get up without anyone seeing us. I'll explain later." Arin really hoped Suzy would just trust him. She gave Arin a look, but showed them a back staircase that lead upstairs anyway. She let them into a room and pressed the key into Arin's palm. 

"You owe me an explanation." She reminded him. Arin hurried to explain the situation as best he could. Suzy was in shock, but offered to gather supplies for him anyway. With that, she was gone, and Arin retreated into the room, shutting and locking the door on his way in. Dan was just standing in the middle of the room. 

"Uh, you alright?" Arin asked. Dan just nodded. He turned around and started taking careful steps. One hand was reached out in front of him, feeling the air. "Do you uh, want some help?" Arin wasn't sure why he felt nervous asking. 

"If you wouldn't mind." Dan answered. His face looked relieved. Arin hurried over to him and placed a hand on Dan's elbow. He guided the Oracle to the bed and Dan happily sat down. "Thank you, Arin." Dan smiled at Arin and Arin felt his heart skip a beat. Under the grey of Dan's eyes, Arin could see the tiniest hint of brown. Arin realized he was staring too long and hurried to the other side of the room, where the other bed was. Arin set his stuff down and realized Dan was still just sitting there, gaze fixed somewhere in the distance. Arin watched as Dan seemed to snap out of it, and lean down to begin undoing his boots. With those off, Dan unfastened his cloak and the pelt he had been wearing. He leaned to the side and groped the air until his fingers found one of the pillars of the bed frame. He draped his cloak and pelt over it, and curled up on his side on the bed. Dan turned to face the other wall. 

Dan was exhausted after the trek down the mountain. He had a dull ache in his bones. He could feel the land suffering, and it broke his heart every minute. He desperately  
Wished Apollo would just give him the answer, but he knew that was it the way it worked. This was Arin's quest more than Dan's. Dan knew the journey ahead would be long, and he was already tired. A small part of him begged him to just give up, but Dan could never turn his back on the mountain that had been his home for hundreds of years. Dan heard a knock on the door, and a moment later Arin got up to open it. Even with hushed voices, Dan could tell it was Suzy, handing over the supplies Arin had requested. The door closed once more, and Dan heard quiet footsteps approach him. 

"Dan? You awake?" Arin whispered from somewhere above him. Dan rolled over onto his back. 

"I am. What's going on?" The Oracle asked. 

"Can you ride a horse?" Arin questioned. Dan propped himself up and raised his eyebrow at Arin. It was more at the wall, but Arin got the idea. 

"Of course I can. I just can't lead the horse. You'll have to steer." Dan shrugged. Arin nodded before catching himself. He cleared his throat. 

"Yeah, I can do that." With that, Arin retreated to his side of the room and Dan was left with his thoughts once more. 

\---

It was dawn when the two men crept silently out of the room. They both had knapsacks slung over their shoulders, containing a canteen of water and non perishable foods each. Arin had hunting supplies as well. 

Arin was holding Dan's hand, Dan had asked to be guided that way. He preferred the comfort of holding someone's hand. They went out the door they had entered the night before, and snuck around the building to the attached stables. Holly was already waiting there with two horses. There was a rope connecting their saddles together. Arin helped Dan onto one, before mounting the other horse. Dan called Holly over to him, and held out his hand for hers. She placed her smaller hand in his, and Dan leaned down to kiss it. Arin thought it was an odd gesture for two people who had never met, but he figured Dan was just trying to show his appreciation. Holly waved goodbye to them, worry etched in her face. 

As the morning light came over the hills, the two men set out on the road. Dan closed his eyes and smiled at the warm spring sun on his face. He felt far away from the endless winter of the mountain, and couldn't wait to restore the land he loved so much. 

Dan only hoped they would make it in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on @onlyhereforegobang on tumblr if you want, I'm open to comments, questions, whatever you like! 
> 
> Any and all comments on here are so so appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
